bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Rebirth
|returnees=Jared (20) Hals (20) Tucker (20) Rhys (23) Willow (23) |previousseason = ' ' |nextseason = ' ' |cover = }} is the fourteenth season on the BANG A RANG ORG Wiki! It is the second season to entirely feature returning players, and also the second season to have 24 players. Despite a strong cast, the season is considered only middle tier, as it was criticized for its slow pacing and weak hosting. There were, however, several exciting tribal councils and entertaining power clashes between sides. Staff Twists/Changes Second Chances: For the first time in Bang A Rang history, the public got to vote on who they wanted to see get a second chance. 10 of the castaways were decided by the public vote, while the hosts chose the remaining 14. There were 32 potential castaways originally on the ballot. Double Tribal: After the Final 7 Tribal Council, the remaining six players had 30 minutes to vote another person out. Immunity was not up for grabs Castaways } |Malik Viti Levu | | rowspan="4" | rowspan="6" | rowspan="11" |1st Voted Out Day 2 |8 |- | |Catherine Phuket | |2nd Voted Out Day 2 |12 |- | |Lexi Mo'orea | |3rd Voted Out Day 3 |10 |- | |Drew Phuket | |4th Voted Out Day 6 |9 |- | |Aras The Rockies | | |5th Voted Out Day 8 |9 |- | |Natalie Palmyra Atoll | | |6th Voted Out Day 10 |9 |- | |Andrea Angel Falls | | | |7th Voted Out Day 13 |5 |- | |Daniel Malawi | | | |8th Voted Out Day 13 |5 |- | |Izzy Malawi | | | |9th Voted Out Day 15 |10 |- | |Jack Malawi | | | |10th Voted Out Day 17 |6 |- | |Rhys Idalia | | | |11th Voted Out Day 19 |6 |- | |Willow Malawi | | | | rowspan="13" |12th Voted Out First Juror Day 21 |6 |- | |Tucker Angel Falls | | | |13th Voted Out Second Juror Day 23 |6 |- | |Asa Mexico | | | |14th Voted Out Third Juror Day 25 |14 |- | |Anna Mo'orea | | | |15th Voted Out Fourth Juror Day 27 |5 |- | |Emily The Rockies | | | |16th Voted Out Fifth Juror Day 29 |10 |- | |Ci'ere The Azores | | | |17th Voted Out Sixth Juror Day 31 |12 |- | |Yousef Viti Levu | | | |18th Voted Out Seventh Juror Day 34 |2 |- | |Hals Palmyra Atoll | | | |19th Voted Out Eighth Juror Day 34 |11 |- | |David Kodiak | | | |20th Voted Out Ninth Juror Day 36 |8 |- | |Julia The Azores | | | |21st Voted Out Tenth Juror Day 37 |4 |- | |Kyle Viti Levu | | | |22nd Voted Out Eleventh Juror Day 38 |10 |- | |Hannah Palmyra Atoll | | | |Runner Up |11 |- | |Jared Angel Falls | | | |Sole Survivor |6 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | Jared |- | !Emily | Malik | -- | -- | -- | colspan="2" | -- | Natalie | Andrea | -- | Izzy | -- | -- | Asa | Ci'ere | Asa | Ci'ere | Hannah | | | Jared |- | !Anna | -- | Catherine | Lexi | Drew | colspan="2" Aras | -- | -- | Daniel | Izzy | -- | -- | Willow | Ci'ere | Asa | Ci'ere | | Hannah | |- | !Asa | -- | Catherine | Lexi | Drew | colspan="2" Aras | -- | -- | -- | -- | Jack | Rhys | Willow | Tucker | Emily | | | Jared |- | !Tucker | -- | Catherine | Lexi | Drew | colspan="2" Aras | -- | Andrea | -- | Izzy | -- | -- | Willow | Ci'ere | | Hannah | |- | !Willow | Malik | -- | -- | -- | colspan="2" | -- | Natalie | -- | Daniel | Izzy | -- | -- | Asa | | | Jared |- | !Rhys | -- | Catherine | Lexi | Drew | Aras | Penalty | -- | -- | -- | -- | Jack | Ci'ere | |- | !Jack | Hannah | -- | -- | -- | colspan="2" | -- | Natalie | -- | -- | -- | Asa | |- | !Izzy | -- | Catherine | Lexi | Drew | colspan="2" Aras | -- | -- | Daniel | Julia | |- | !Daniel | -- | Catherine | Lexi | Drew | colspan="2" Aras | -- | -- | Anna | |- | !Andrea | Hannah | -- | -- | -- | colspan="2" Aras | -- | Emily | |- | !Natalie | Malik | -- | -- | -- | colspan="2" | -- | Jack | |- | !Aras | -- | Catherine | Lexi | Drew | colspan="2" Rhys | |- | !Drew | -- | Catherine | Lexi | Kyle | |- | !Lexi | -- | Catherine | Izzy | |- | !Catherine | -- | Self-Vote | |- | !Malik | Hannah | |} Links Rebirth Board Trivia *This season features Bang-A-Rang's largest jury, comprised of 11 people. *Despite the seasons theme of improvement, several players got the same result as their first season- Willow being merge boot, Hals being 6th, David being third to last juror, and Kyle being final juror Category:Two Tribe Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Three Tribe Seasons Category:Twenty-Four Contestant Seasons Category:Returnee Seasons